


Oh hell no

by Andella_Heartz



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, They live in the same house, bad nono references here, hello stickmin twt ily uwu, henry fuckkn dies thats so sad, how the hell do i tag, suffer bro, this is for the twt owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andella_Heartz/pseuds/Andella_Heartz
Summary: Henry is done with the stickmin twt's bullshit man-
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Oh hell no

Henry was done, he was fucking done

The poor loser got tricked by shitheads online to read nfsw fics and now he can never look at things the same way ever again holy fuck.

Henry threw his stick body to the couch to watch some tv until the door fucKIGN OPPENED "Hey henry im back early!" says charles the fandom's 1 fav character wOOOoOOoo can we get an applause people???? RrGGgrg- "uH oH uH-" Henry stammered as he almost fell over "Yeah its surprising huh? The mission ended way faster than i thought -" Charles added

What the fuck man this is not the perfect time to see charles man, was the universe against him? Yes, yes it was as he noticed the teleporter and table next to charles. Henry fuckin threw his body onto the table and snapped it in half while throwing the teleporter outside. "Uhhhhhh what-" Ofc the other stickman was confused of henry's actions but then just shrugged it off after henry gave a weird nervous laugh.

Charles then sat down on the couch and changed the channel to watch something while henry was cleaning up the broken table till suDDENLY HAHAHAHHAH EarThQuaKe hAppEnd anD brOke somEthing-

He slowly turned around to see the thing that broke was a fucking tea set HOLy fcuKiNg shiT fuCk iT screaMiNg time   
"Wh-wh- henry whats gotten into you??" Charles asked with concerned and henry just said "ICANTTAKEITANYMORECHARLE-" before noticing a vent with a crate behind them then yeeted himself out to the window lmao

"Well then-" Charles just took a red bouncy ball and continued to watch tv

**Author's Note:**

> HewWo!! 1!1!1 OwU iTs Mwy FwiRts fWan FwiC >www


End file.
